Amor Mio
by seddielovenathan
Summary: Sam y freddie llevan un tiempo separados pero se dan cuenta que siguen amandose. Freddie le escribe una cancion a Sam donde le demuestra todos sus sentimientos. Icarly y la cancion son de sus respectivos duenos...obvio primer fanfic de icarly yeeey pero no el ultimo tal ves sea un one-shot. Espero que les guste


En una de las miles de pijamadas de los Shays donde justo ahora todos están durmiendo, menos yo que estoy en la ventana del cuarto de mi amiga.

Ya que hoy es el día mas triste de mi vida.. se preguntaran por que? la respuesta es simple por que no lo tengo a el... a Freddie Benson.

Mis modales nunca han sido los mejores pero me tengo que presentar soy Sam Puckett, tengo 19 años y hace exactamente dos años que no estoy con el ñoño mas grande de Seattle, el tarado... el amor de mi vida. Nos separamos por decisión mutua.

Por que lo deje ir? pues por que según yo era lo mejor. Veran, el es una persona que fue criado para ser algo en la vida y yo pues tratare de no meterme en mas problemas con la autoridad pero de ahí no espero nada. El necesita a alguien mejor, el necesita paz y sobretodo ser feliz.

Mientras pensaba todo esto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Quien sera a esta hora,? son las dos de la mañana!- dije mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia la cama para apagar el teléfono, entonces vi quien me llamaba... la foto del causante de mis desvelos estaba en mi pantalla, Freddie.

Sali del cuarto rápidamente para que Carly no se despierte por que se pone de un humor. Bueno Carlangas es muy tierna y dulce, pero nunca trates de despertarla por que se pone peor que un león o cualquier cosa que ataque. Al estar en la sala le conteste.

-Freddie? Que haces llamando a esta hora?- pregunte tratando de que mi voz sonara enojada en lugar de triste no quería que el pensara que recordaba este día.

-Sam, pensé que ya estabas dormida- dijo nerviosamente.

-Entonces para que llamaste si creías que dormia- dije yo irritada. Vamos Freddie es un chico listo, pero no sabe mentir y eso me pone de malas yo ya le había enseñado unos trucos y aun no los usa.

-Pues, pues solo quería pe- pedirte que si puedes sa-salir un momento a la salida de emergencias?- pregunto super nervioso, ya que era la única forma en la cual el tartamudeaba.

-Ayyyyy Freddie por que ahorita? estoy muyyyyyyy cómoda...

-Vamos Sam por favor es algo sobre iCarly- dijo el mas seguro.

-ashh Esta bien! estoy ahí en un minuto, mas te vale que valga la pena Benson.-dije amenzadoramente aunque mi corazón palpitaba a un ritmo deconsideradamente alterado. Estaba nerviosa de verlo a solas, normalmente no nos veíamos si no era necesario y si lo hacíamos era en las mañanas donde alguien pudiera interrumpirnos, pero ahorita era muy diferente.

-Creeme vale la pena confía en mi-dijo y sin mas colgó.

Sali del departamento de los Shays y me dirigí a las escaleras de incendios. Al llegar ahí me di cuenta que hacia mucho frío pero ya era tarde para regresarme por un suéter. Cuando trate de salir a las escaleras una mano me ofreció ayuda y la tome.

- Que bueno que viniste Sam - dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Que es lo que me ibas a mostrar o decir?-dije yo poniendo mi mejor cara de inexpresibilidad.

-Bueno yo quería darte algo- dijo mientras introducía su mano a su suéter y sacaba una libreta roja y me la entregaba.

-Freddie me hiciste venir a las dos de la mañana para que copie la tarea?- dije yo incrédula. solo por eso me llamo?

-No, no es la tarea, no hice la tarea hoy...

-QUE?! como que no hiciste la tarea hoy- dije interrumpiéndolo -Y por que estas aquí a estas horas? estas bien? - dije al mismo tiempo que sone preocupada. Eso no es bueno tengo que insultarlo ya por que si no tal ves lo bese. ...-Tu mama se volverá loca si ve que su freddieosito no esta en su cuarto a las dos de la mañana- dije sintiendo un dolor en el pecho por tratar de insultarlo a el.

-No hice la tarea por que estuve ocupado con eso-dijo senalando la libreta- lo segundo pues no estoy muy bien que digamos y tu tercera pregunta,mi mama no esta en Seattle se fue a una convención de padres agresivos para aceptar a sus futuras "nueras" y no preguntes por que ya sabes como son las mamas.- dijo el tranquilamente aunque en sus mejillas aparecia un palido tono rojo, y rodo los ojos.

-Pues es sorprendente sabes-dije acariciando la libreta- Y por que me lo das entonces?-pregunte titiritando de frío.

-Antes que nada ten ponte esto-dijo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su jacket y me lo entregaba, pude ver que traía una camisa negra con sus pantalones negros y todo eso lo hacia verse como un Dios griego...! concéntrate..!

-Gracias, pero estoy bien -dije mientras negaba con mi cabeza y devolviéndoselo.

- No seas necia pontela- dijo al mismo tiempo que sin darme cuenta me jalo un poco y me puso el jacket en mis hombros. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con mis hombros senti un escalofrío.

- Gracias y entonces sigo esperando tu respuesta - dije tratando de ocultar mi agitada respiración.

-Bueno eso que te di es un regalo para ti-dijo el simplemente.

Al abrirlo me tope con su delicada y hermosa caligrafía con un poema...

-Es un poema? - dije mientras veía la dedicatoria- "_Para mi demonio rubio Sam, te quiere tu ñoño" con el titulo __"Amor Mio"_

-Una canción. Sabes Sam hoy se cumplen dos años de nuestra separación y me duele darme cuenta que ya no estamos juntos... yo todavía te amo y esa era la única forma que encontré de demostrarte que si me importas- dijo el sentándose en una de las dos sillas. y yo lo imite sentándose en la otra.

-Freddie por que lo haces? es decir por que...

-Sam se que es tonto y hasta ridículo decirlo ahora pero yo nunca quise terminar, pero parecía que era lo que tu querías hacer y yo solo quería hacerte feliz. pense que regresariamos pronto, pero no ha sido así ya son dos años y yo ya no puedo seguir callando lo que siento. Y puede de que no sea creativo pero esto te lo escribí con todo los sentimientos que albergan en mi corazón solo para ti.

-Freddie no nos hagamos esto por favor, tu hace dos semanas estabas saliendo con la castaña en el licuados locos, como es que sigues enamorado de mi? - dije yo una parte de mi se quebraba al acordarme cuando lo vi sentado con ella, Gibby y otra rubia, ella era bonita si así se les llama a las de su clase pero aunque la chica fuera buena persona yo la odiaba por el hecho de estar ahí con el.

-Eso no significo nada. Trate de darte celos para ver si aun te importaba, pero no me sentí bien haciendo eso y deje de hacerlo. .Sam yo estaba enamorado de ti cuando terminamos te amaba y te sigo amando a pesar de todo. - dijo con una sonrisa sincera. pasándose una mano por su hermoso y despeinado cabello.

Entonces me di cuenta. El me ama y yo a el no me ha olvidado como yo tampoco me he olvidado de el y tengo que decírselo.

-Freddie yo tampoco me he olvidado de ti, pero no se cuando estaremos listos para intentarlo de nuevo -dije mientras volvía abrir la libreta.

-Lo entiendo, yo esperare el momento adecuado- dijo mientras se levanta y se daba la vuelta rumbo a la salida.

-Espera!- grite haciendo que el se detuviera y se volteara a verme -quedate mientras leo lo que escribiste.

-Esta bien-dijo el con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

P.D.V Freddie

Son las dos de la mañana, hace aproximadamente mas de un año, para ser exactos hace un año once meses y dos semanas que Sam y yo habíamos terminado cuando trate de salir con una chica de cual el nombre ni si quisiera recuerdo creo que era Madisen, Malica no me acuerdo. Eso fue hace dos semanas. Trate de olvidar a mi demonio rubio pero fue imposible a cada momento la veía, la escuchaba y la chica me pareció muy tranquila, muy aburrida! nada en comparación con Sam mi impredecible princesa Puckett. Asi que me di cuenta que era inútil tratar de olvidarla y me dispuse a reconquistarla. Llevo dos semanas escribiéndole una canción describiéndole mis sentimientos.

Por que una canción? por que ella canta hermoso y la quiero volver a escuchar cantar. Acabe de terminarla y no me di cuenta que ya había salido de mi departamento y que estaba en la salida de incendios, ni tampoco me di cuenta cuando le marque al celular solo reaccione cuando ella contesto.

- Freddie que haces llamando a esta hora?- uyyy suena enojada tal ves la desperté...después de convencerla a que saliera a la salida de incendios ella llego.

Le confese que la amaba le dije que la seguía amando y que la esperaría y cuando me disponía a irme ella me detuvo para que los dos leyéramos mi canción.

-Espero que te guste- le dije nervioso..

-Vamos a ver- dijo ella leyendola- tienes tu guitarra- me pregunto ella.

Asenti. Me levante y detrás de la ventana estaba la guitarra la cual le entregue.

Ella la tomo sin molestarme y comenzó a tocar las notas que hacían que mi canción tomara mas vida.

P.D.V de Sam

Lei la canción en la pagina estaba escrita así .

Amor Mio- "para mi demonio Rubio, Sam"

Te quiere Freddie

Es inútil , ya lo se  
No soy solo lo que ves  
No me atrevo a decir nada,  
Me confunde tu mirada...

Soy así y así muero  
Si no grito que te quiero  
Cuantos cielos te daría ,  
Se que es una fantasía

Amor mio si pudieras...  
Si pudieras descubrir,  
Que te llevo aquí en mis sueños.  
Que mi mundo es para ti...

Amor mio si pudieras,  
Si pudieras comprender  
Para mi eres Diferente  
Yo uno mas entre la gente

Quiera ser que algún día...  
Si estas cerca todavía...  
Me persiga el sufrimiento...  
Puedas ver lo que yo siento...

Soy así y así muero...  
Si no grito que te quiero...  
Cuantos cielos te daría...  
Se que es una fantasía...

Amor mio si pudieras...  
Si pudieras descubrir...  
Que te llevo aquí en mis sueños...  
Que mi mundo es para ti...

Amor mio si pudieras...  
Si pudieras comprender...  
Para mi eres diferente...  
Yo uno mas entre la gente...

Amor Miooooo...  
Oooooohh Oh Uuuhhh...

Amor mio si pudieras...  
Si pudieras comprender...  
Para mi eres diferente...  
Yo uno mas entre la gente...  
Para Tìììììììììì...

Al terminar la canción me di cuenta que el me estaba observando con una mirada tierna y llena de amor no pude aguantar mas y me levante dispuesta a irme.

-Hermosa cancion Freddie, me tengo que ir- dije.

El se levanto y me sostuvo una mano y con un rápido pero ligero movimiento me hizo girar sobre mi y quedar de frete a el.

-Amor mio si pudieras descubrir que te llevo aquí en mis suenos que mi mundo es para ti, Sam solo para ti. Te Amo - dijo y sin nada mas que decir los dos nos acercamos y en un momento ya nos estábamos besando.

Miles de fuegos artificiales explotaron dentro de mi como cada vez que el me besaba. Extrañaba tanto sus besos. Puse mis manos inconscientemente sobre su nuca mientras jugaba con su cabello y el ponía sus manos sobre mi cintura, todo parecía como antes, pero ahora mucho mejor por que sabíamos que nuestro amor era mucho mas grande que cualquier tiempo. Nos separamos cuando el oxigeno se nos termino.

-Quieres ser mi novia de nuevo?- dijo el sonriendo

-No podemos regresar en el aniversario de nuestro rompimiento- respondi

-Quien diece que no? ademas cuando hemos sido normales- dijo y lo abrace.

-Entonces si quiero ser tu novia y sabes para mi no eres diferente ni uno mas entre la gente tu eres unico- le dije mientras alzaba mi cara de su pecho.

- Ni tu eres una mas entre la gente tu eres mi amor. Amor Mio.

Y un tierno beso con una nueva esperanza mejoro mi dia.


End file.
